Atheist
Requirements To qualify to become an Atheist, a character must fulfill the following criteria * Feats: Spell Penetration * Skills: '''Diplomacy 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks. * '''Spells: Able to cast 3rd level arcane or psychic spells. * Special: '''A potential member of the Atheist Society must either have never chosen a patron deity or denounce his previous affiliations of his patron and then must be admitted into the Atheist Society. '''Hit Dice: '''d6 '''Atheist Class Skills The Atheist's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (All) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Atheist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency (Ex) The Atheist does not gain any weapon or armor proficiency. Spellcasting (Sp) The Atheist gains +1 to his caster level in a spell casting class every level. If he has more than one class with spell casting, he must choose which class he gains the bonus levels in. Shield Blasphemy (Su) The atheists's refusal to acknowledge the gods grants him the ability to better resist some of their followers' spells and abilities. When making a save against anything from a divine source such as a divine caster's spell, domain power, an outsider, or a supernatural or spell-like ability granted by a divine class, the atheist gains a +2 bonus. The atheist's denial of divine magic's power has hardened him against it. Shield of the Heretic (Su) When attempting to counter a divine spell the atheist may use a spell of the same school or any arcane spell of one or more levels higher than the divine spell's level. The atheist studies divine magic and learns the most effective ways to disrupt its flow into the material world with arcane energy. The atheist's training and knowledge allow him to snuff out divine magic with normally incompatible arcane spells. Smite Divinity (Su) The atheist's disdain for those associated with the supposed gods and their followers is reflected in his magic. The atheist's belief in his cause becomes so great that his spells become harder to resist by the outsiders and their followers. Any spell cast at an outsider, divine caster, or creature blessed by the gods (such as a divine archtype rogue or godling) has its DC increased by 1 against those creatures and gain a +2 to spell penetration. Prayer Choker (Su) The atheist's ability to deflect and destroy divine magic allows him to sever the connection between a deity and his mortal followers. With his magical spells, the atheist closes the connection that allows energy to flow from a god to a divine caster. This snuffs out the ability to channel any divine power including domain abilities, channel energy, spellcasting, and any other ability that uses divine energy. An atheist may use greater dispel magic to temporarily rob a divine caster of many abilities. This special dispel check can only target the divine ability and may not dispel any other affect on the target. The atheist rolls a normal dispel check DC 11 + caster level of the target. If successful the target may not use his spells, channel energy, domain powers, and any other supernatural or spell-like ability granted to it by a divine spellcasting class for a number of rounds equal to 5 + Cha modifier of the atheist. Each round, at the start of his turn, the divine caster may roll a caster level check DC = the dispel check. Success means the divine caster regains use of his abilities.